


The tipping point

by SGALOVER



Series: The New Hartley Timeline [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU story for new Flash Timeline, Rated for subject matter and swearing, Suicide Attempt, don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the latest Flash episode.  Instead of snatching Cisco to build their guns the Rogues pick up the latest addition to the Flash team.  It doesn't go how anyone expected.  Hartley Rathaway may have more issues then even he himself realized.  Rated for attempted suicide and swearing.  Also, it's not my best work.  It was written while on my lunch break at work.  Let me know your thoughts and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tipping point

Hartley sighed as he sipped at his wine. The bar was thankfully quiet, allowing his many thoughts to freely buzz in his brain. The last few weeks had been…interesting. He was no longer on a quest to burn Harrison Well’s whole world to the ground. It had left him with more free time then he knew what to do with. Sure, there was the whole time travel thing to consider. That Dementor had been creepy as fuck. Hartley took another drink of wine to get rid of the shivers the very memory caused. But time travel, especially when Barry himself had yet to accomplish that, was something he didn’t have enough data on to really think about. Hartley sighed again while thinking of Barry. The man, while smoking hot and very bright, was naïve as hell. It astonished him that the guy hadn’t been offed yet with the way he did things.

Hartley jumped slightly when someone plopped down on the seat next to him. Hartley frowned and turned to ask the person to move. The bar itself was relatively empty and had plenty of other stools for this person to occupy that wouldn’t distract Hartley from brooding. He stopped before he even started, taking in the new arrival with interested eyes. He was at least twice Hartley’s own age, but that had never been a problem. Especially when the guy was a stone cold silver fox. The clothing spoke of money, but not too much of it. A tailored suit that was a nice shade of dark blue. The blue went well with the white shirt. There was no tie, but the collar was creased. So a recently removed tie then. Hartley tried to remain calm when a pair of ice blue eyes landed on him. They were intelligent eyes, yet held a certain softness and uncertainty as the man asked, “Am I disturbing you?”

Hartley cleared his throat a little and gave a small smile, “No. If anything you improve the view.”

The man gave a small smile back and chuckled, “Thanks. It’s not often I hear that these days.” The bar tender came over and the man ordered a cold beer  
His tone had Hartley asking, “Tough day?”

The man nodded, “Not my best.” He admitted, “Though…” he gave Hartley a look up and down, “It looks like it might get better.”

Hartley let his small smile turn in to a full-fledged grin, “It’s looking that way.”

\-----------------BREAK-----------------

Hartley let out a hiss as he was pushed into the front door of a large house just outside of the city. He could hear Len, the man from the bar, fumble with his keys. It probably would have been easier to open the door if Len would stop nibbling on Hartley’s neck. Not that Hartley was asking for him to stop. He was already half hard in his jeans and ready to get out of them. He almost toppled backward when the door swung open. Len caught him and rushed them inside. Len slammed the door and once more pinned Hartley to it. Hartley let out a needy moan when Len bit and sucked. That was going to leave a mark, “Are you trying to eat me?” he asked in a breathy voice as his hands tried to grip the suit lapels

“Maybe later…if you behave.” Len whispered huskily into Hartley’s ear

“Oh God.” Hartley groaned before fighting back. He pushed Len back but never removed his hands from the lapels. The house was dark but Hartley could see the outline of a dining room table in the gloom. He pushed Len down on top of it and practically crawled after him, “I’m going to ruin you.” He muttered as he started to reach for the man’s belt

Hartley’s whole frame stiffened as the lights suddenly turned on. He looked down at Len, expecting to see and equally shocked expression. Except, Len looked smug. It was the sort of smug Hartley was intimately familiar with. It was the same smug expression Wells had worn when he tossed Hartley out on his ass. Just as Hartley registered this a female voice spoke from off to the side, “Wow Lenny. Should I leave you two alone for a little while longer?”

Hartley turned his head and took in the new person in the room. It was a woman a little older then himself. She had long brown hair and was wearing a Cheshire cat smile. In one of her hands she was holding a gun, and it was pointed at him. Hartley had no time to react before Len spoke, “As tempting as that is we do have business to discuss.”

Hartley looked down at Len and felt like a complete moron. He hopped up and turned to try and reach the door. He didn’t even get a chance to get half way across the room before a third figure appeared. Hartley looked up…and up. The man was huge, made mostly of muscle, and his eyes sparkled in a way that made Hartley shiver unpleasantly. He was fucked. Hartley took a deep breath and turned to face Len again. The man was now standing next to the woman, that damn look still on his face, “What is this?!” Hartley hissed angrily

“This is a kidnapping.” Len said simply with a shrug

Hartley snorted, “You picked the wrong guy. My parents won’t even take my calls. I doubt they’ll pay you to get me back.”

Len laughed, “Oh, I know. Your disownment was front page news in the gossip rags. I’m after something else.”

“Well I hope it isn’t still my dick.” Hartley snapped, letting his eyes travel to the two strangers, “I don’t do groups and I don’t do pussy.”

Len’s eyes turned ice cold and he growled, “Watch how you talk about my sister.”

“My apologies.” Hartley said with a heavy layer of sarcasm, “I just don’t like being rolled by some random piece of ass.”

“Nothing random about it.” Len said, “And the only rolling I expect around here is from you. As in roll over, bark, hopefully not play dead.” He motioned to himself and his cohorts, “Allow me to clue you in. My name is Leonard Snart, otherwise known as Captain Cold. These lovely people are my sister Lisa and partner Mick. And you…” he smirked, “Are Hartley Rathaway. Current new recruit to Team Flash and former employee of Start Labs. We were going to try and grab your little friend Cisco, but it seemed much easier to get a hold of you. Also, according to the information I found, you are much smarter than Mr. Ramon. At least on paper. I hope for your sake that it applies to real life.”

Hartley’s brain worked overtime. He had heard the others mention Snart a few times. Mostly Cisco ranting about the stupidity of his actions in making weapons. That could only mean, “You want new weapons.”

“Got it on the first try. Seems you are smart.” Len looked pleased with himself, “So, what do you say?”

Hartley glared at the armed people surrounding him, “Doesn’t look like I have a whole lot of options.” He admitted grudgingly, “You have a place for me to work?”

\-------------------BREAK-----------------

Hartley scratched his ankle for the third time in an hour. These damned cuffs chaffed. He should just be happy these morons just cuffed his legs to a chair and gave him a project. Hell, he had even made a third because he heard Lisa begging her brother for a gun of her own. It was only a matter of time until that would have been requested of him as well. But considering he had finished half an hour ago and no one seemed to be around he was just annoyed. Not that he was eager for his captors to return. Now that his job was over they would probably just shoot him and drop him in a ditch. Not that anyone would care. Great, back to brooding it was then.

He glared at the finished products before his eyes but didn’t really see them. All he could see where the faces. Always the faces. The sneering and disgusted face of his parents. The kind face of Harrison Wells morphing into that monstrous sneer. The face of Cisco, livid as he closed the doors to the Pipeline. Various strangers throughout his life. Sure, Team Flash had been acting better. Even Wells had started to redeem himself a little bit by giving Hartley a fee for his consultations. But how long would that last? Was it really worth sticking around?

Hartley suddenly realized he was holding the Cold Gun in his hands. He looked down at it, like he had never seen it before. He watched as one of his hands curled around the trigger, fingers shaking slightly. It would be so easy. It probably wouldn’t even hurt if he hit the right spot. Just a quick little squeeze, that’s all it would take. That’s all it would take to get rid of the pain and confusion that filled him. Hartley felt numb as he raised the gun, now lighter than the previous model thanks to his modifications. That made it easier to raise it just that last bit to the side of his head. Instant brain freeze, he chuckled and closed his eyes.

“WHAT THE HELL!?!?!”  
Hartley’s eyes snapped open as he was suddenly tackled, chair and all. He struggled as strong hands ripped the gun away from his grasp and pinned him awkwardly to the floor. There was shouting, the sounds of people moving, and then Hartley was flipped over onto his back. Len had him pinned to the floor, a look of confused rage on his face. Hartley could see Lisa standing at the doorway, a hand covering her mouth while her eyes were wide with shock. Mick was there as well, his face now covered in a very serious expression as he held the Cold Gun limply at his side. Hartley suddenly felt tears building in his eyes. He didn’t even try to fight them as he felt his own anger swell, “GET OFF ME!” he screamed, doubling his efforts to be free, “GIVE IT BACK AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!” his mind was swimming, he felt dizzy, the world was crashing down

\------------BREAK-------------------

Len looked down in shock at the young man who had just passed out. Len’s heart was beating a mile a minute, his breathing sharp and ragged. What he had just seen had been…

“Lenny?” 

Len turned when he heard the crack in his sister’s voice. She had unshed tears in her eyes, “Lisa.” He got up and went to her instantly, pulling her close. He knew they were both remembering the same thing. The day her mother died. The day they had come home from school just in time to see that woman cover the living room couch with her brains, “It’s alright Lisa.” He held her close as she started to sob, “It’s alright.”

“What the Hell Snart?” Mick muttered as he placed the new Cold Gun on the table and went to examine the unconscious young man, “Thought you said this guy was smart.”

“I thought he was.” Len said as he tried to regain control of himself, “Looks like he’s a bit more messed up then I thought.”

\------------------BREAK-----------------

Hartley groaned as he returned to reality. His head was pounding, his throat hurt, and he felt like he had something heavy on his chest. The memories returned and his eyes snapped open. Had he really been about to do that? Was that really the sort of place he was in? He tried to sit up and panicked even more when he found he couldn’t. Looking down he found out why. He was strapped down to a bed with what looked like various kinds of electrical wire and rope. 

“Finally awake huh?” Hartley turned to see Len sitting in a chair on the right side of the bed. He looked drawn thin but still very angry, “Got an explanation for me?”

“I don’t.” Hartley admitted, turning to look back up at the ceiling, “I didn’t even know I was feeling…” he trailed off then sighed, “Why did you even bother. It’s not like you weren’t going to kill me anyway.”

“I wasn’t.” Hartley turned to Len in shock, “I was going to torture you a little.” He sounded like he was talking about the weather when he said that, “I want to know who the Flash is. You can’t tell me that if you’re dead.”

“And I won’t tell you now.” Hartley said, “He doesn’t deserve that.”

“I don’t think you have a say in what people deserve.” Len growled, getting to his feet so fast it made Hartley’s head ache a little more, “For example, what right do you have thinking we deserved to come home to…” he made a motion to Hartley’s head

“I didn’t really consider that.” Hartley admitted. His usual walls weren’t in place. He was feeling to drained right now.

“You people never do.” Len’s tone was downright murderous, “Never thinking of the people who have to clean up after your selfish actions.”

Hartley couldn’t stand to look at Len any more. He turned his head to the other side and closed his eyes, “I don’t need a lecture from you of all people.” He muttered

The silence was short but tense. Then Hartley heard Len retake his seat and sigh, “Tell me who the Flash is kid. Tell me so I can call him to come and get you.”

Hartley was filled with a sudden fear, “No.” he said firmly

“I don’t want to have to hurt you kid so just…”

“NO!” Hartley yelled, his throat throbbing. He turned to look at Len as he let his fears loose, “He can’t know. None of them can ever know!”

“Someone has to.” Len stated simply, his eyes getting back some of that softness from the bar, “You need help Hartley.”

“I…” Hartley felt like he wanted to cry, yet none came

“I’m a criminal, not a monster.” Len said, reaching out and ruffling Hartley’s hair, “I’d be a shame for the world to lose that brain of yours.”

Hartley, his shields down and heart breaking, said simply, “Barry Allen. He’s in my phone’s contacts.”

\---------------BREAK----------------

Hartley was red with shame as there was knock on the door to the large house. He remained still and silent as the door was opened and footsteps slowly approached from behind him. A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, “Oh Hartley.” Barry sounded so lost

“I’m sorry.” Hartley whispered as he was pulled in to a large hug, “I’m so sorry Barry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Barry sounded almost as lost as Hartley felt, “You being here is on me. And it’s on all of us for not seeing how much pain you were in.” Barry pulled back and gave Hartley a heartbroken smile, “I’ll be right back. Snart and I need to talk.”

Hartley sat on the couch for several minutes before Barry returned. He led Hartley out of the house and Hartley gave a hollow chuckle at the sight that met him, “You drove?”

“I didn’t want to speed you anywhere. Besides, I thought you might want to talk before we go see the others.”

“Thank you Barry.” Hartley said as he climbed inside the car. He knew now that this is what he should have done in the first place. It seemed on par for the course that the person to get him to see that would be a Super Villain. He had a funny feeling though that everything would work out now.


End file.
